


I hate your love- redemption

by Hella_D_Altar



Series: I hate your love [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Redemption, Rough Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadism, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: Sometimes, the dark can be our best friend.Can someone get over their traumas? Can love fix things? Can two souls connect again after so many years?(me trying to not give spoilers)
Relationships: Nightcross - Relationship
Series: I hate your love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672798
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning.  
> This fanfic is going to have some pretty heavy content! From torture to Dub-con! I'll put a specific warning at the beginning of a chapter that contains any of these things!  
> You're advised.  
> Read under your own responsibility!

It was night. The house was silent and cold, after all, it was really late and its owner was already sleeping, until...

Bam! 

A door slammed waking him up. He carefully sat on the bed looking around. It was silent again. Maybe he was dreaming? Perhaps the noise was outside? Or something on his head? 

He dismissed it, but when he decided to come back to sleep and laid down, he heard another sound. This time, something made of glass fell on the ground in his living room downstairs, a shattering noise echoes through the house. 

He carefully got up and locked the bedroom door, taking his phone and calling help. 

Beside the bed, a phone started ringing. 

‘’Dream……your phone….’’ Error said in a sleepy voice, turning around as if trying to avoid the noise. Dream groaned, Still half asleep, sitting on the bed and taking his phone. A call from Cross? What could it be? 

The guardian answered the call to hear a terrified Cross whispering on the other side ‘’D-Dream…..p-please help……’’ His voice was barely audible on the other side, clearly shaking at the verge of crying ‘’Cross? What’s wrong?’’ the smaller asked in worry, by his side, Error looked curious, sitting in the bed as well as he heard the worry on Dream’s voice. Why was the hybrid calling that late at Night?

‘’T-there’s someone here…..’’

Dream’s eyes widened in shock. Cross’s answer caught him completely off guard. Cross was vulnerable and unable to use magic due to his medication. If someone attacked him, he was at a complete disadvantage. ‘’what?! Where?!’’ He asked, already getting up and looking around for his clothes ‘’it’s downstairs….I locked the bedroom door….please help me!’’ Dream started getting dressed, still holding the phone in his ear ‘’we’ll be there as fast as possible ok? Hide and stay on the phone with me!‘’

Error got up, getting dressed as well ‘’what’s happening?’’ He asked as he grabbed his clothes, Dream still held the phone as he quickly got his clothes on ‘’there’s someone on Cross’s house! We have to get there right now!’’ Error didn’t even need anything else, quickly getting to action as well ‘’I’ll get the keys!’’

Both of them quickly got ready and went after Cross. The streets were empty so it was easy for Error to go like a crazy racer almost killing Dream in the process. The guardian kept in the phone with Cross, telling him they were in the way already ‘’D-Dream! He’s here! He opened the door!’’ He heard the hybrid whisper in a rush ‘’we’re almost there! Please keep hiding!’’ Cross gasped, the sound of a door opening almost at the same time ’’NO PLEASE!! AAAHHH--’’ The call was ended abruptly, Dream’s soul leaping on his chest from worry and shock. He looked at Error tearing up and he immediately understood going faster. 

As they got there, Dream immediately summoned his bow and Error prepared his strings. The door was open, some glass shards could be seen in the ground, whoever entered the house, made a pretty big mess around. 

The two tried to be quiet, looking around and slowly going up the stairs. Soon they heard muffled screams and something hitting the ground upstairs. Dream immediately ran to the second floor going into Cross’s room being followed by Error, who was looking around for more intruders. When Dream got inside the room, what he saw got his eyes tearing up. 

He stared in shock as a couple of tentacles held Cross over the ground, covering his mouth to keep him quiet. The cyan eye slowly turning to Dream, wide and trembling. Could it be possible? Is that some kind of wicked nightmare? Was he still asleep? 

‘’b-brother….?’’


	2. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapterrrrr!  
> Enjoy~

Sitting on the couch was a terrified Cross trying to hold on to his cup and drinking the water Dream gave him. Error was picking up the stuff on the ground and cleaning the mess, he just couldn’t stand such a mess in front of him. On the other couch, Dream tried to bandage Nightmare’s cuts from the glass. The door burst open revealing a rather worried Killer and a grumpy, sleepy-looking Dust.

‘’Cross!’’ He instantly hugged the hybrid being immediately hugged back. Dust’s eyes looked around the room, soon locking on Nightmare, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact. He took a few steps closer and snatched Nightmare from the couch, holding his shirt and bringing him up to face to face. ‘’You better have a REALLY GOOD excuse for me to not kill you RIGHT NOW!!’’

Nightmare looked away, Dream tried to calm him down, pushing him off of his brother and staying in between them ‘’Dust, Please, Calm down! I’m sure he can explain himself.’’ He tried to assure the other who just huffed in anger. ‘’I doubt that any excuse he uses will be enough…’’ Error said, still cleaning the glass from the ground and picking up everything up.

‘’Error, don’t make it worse….’’ Dream pleaded, Error didn’t even bother looking at them, finishing the cleanup and taking the trash out. Killer launched a furious look towards Nightmare still caressing the smaller’s head as he leaned on his chest ‘’Why the fuck is cross terrified like that?! What did you do to him?!‘’ He asked in clear concern, his anger speaking louder than his logic. ‘’it was an accident! They both panicked!’’ Dream stepped in again, speaking for Nightmare, but Killer wasn’t having it.

‘’Stop making excuses for your brother!!’’ Dream looked down, quietly apologizing Nightmare looked at Killer coldly, his eyes almost empty ‘’Don’t turn your stupid rage on Dream, Killer.’’ The murder got up, charging at Nightmare, but as Killer summoned his knife to charge at Night, blue strings surrounded them, tying around his limps and pulling him off of the ground. Dream looked at Error closing the door as he came in with his hand raised carefully holding the strings. ‘’Move and you’re dead.’’ Dream walked to Error, holding his hand carefully and looking at him with tired, pleading eyes ‘’Error, dear, please don’t make it worse…’’ 

‘’They’re about to kill each other. I’m just stopping them.’’ He started, pulling Killer back to Cross’s side ‘’Now, why don’t you two go back home and take Cross with you?’’ Error continued, looking at both Dust and Killer, pulling Dream closer and giving him a soft kiss on the forehead ‘’It’s really late and I’m sure we all need to sleep. We can talk better tomorrow.’’

Dream purred, Error knew just how to make him calmer. He looked at Dust and Killer and nodded ‘’I think is a good idea for Cross to spend the night with you guys…’’ He said calmly, Dust nodded, huffing and helping Cross to his feet ‘’Alright. I think it’s better for him too.’’ Killer finally dismissed his weapon, looking at Cross worried ‘’Are you ok with that Cross?’’

The smaller looked at Nightmare for a second and then back at Killer nodding. Nightmare looked down clearly sad and disappointed. As Dust and Killer left with Cross, Nightmare was left to his own regret. ‘’We’ll contact the police about finding you tomorrow morning.’’ The negative twin nodded, sitting back on the couch. Dream got on his knees in front of him, his tears finally leaving his eye sockets ‘’We…we thought you were dead…I thought…’’ His words trailed off without finishing the sentence, he knew that if he spoke another word he’d start sobbing.

But he didn’t need to say anything else. His brother already knew what he wanted to say, and without thinking twice, he took Dream into his arms, hugging him tightly ‘’I missed you so much... I’m so sorry…’’

It’s been 2 hours since Nightmare came back home.   
Cross is in a state of shock.   
Killer and Dust are angry.   
Everyone is stressed out.


End file.
